RenesmeeJacob
by Gabigale
Summary: PostBD Renesmee is just starting high school and has to pretend she doesn't know Jacob. Will an old aquaintance from the past complicate things? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've never actually posted a fanfic before, but I write a lot. PLEASE let me know what you think. Criticisms appreciated!**

_This story takes place about seven or eight years after BD somewhere in upstate NY where we're going to pretend the weather is Forks-like, even if it isn't. Written from Renesmee's POV (at least for now)._

**Chapter 1: Starting Over **

"You sure you're ready?" my mother, Bella, asked me for the millionth time. "We can always wait until next year."

"Mom…" I sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'm just making sure." She smiled.

"Let's go over the story again," said my father, Edward.

I groaned, "Dad! I'm not going to forget."

"Just one more time for good measure," he said.

"Fine," I gave in. "You are my biological brother, but other than that, we were all adopted separately by Carlisle and Esmee, who I have to call 'Mom' and 'Dad'. I have to call you and Mom 'Bella' and 'Edward'. We just moved here from Seattle because my dad got a job at the hospital in town."

"And…?" he prompted.

"And I have to be extra careful when I touch people so that I don't accidentally show them my thoughts."

"Good," he beemed. "Bella, honey, I don't think you should worry so much. She seems ready."

Since I had stopped aging, my parents had finally come to the realization that it was time for us all to start a normal life (or normal for us anyway), and that meant starting high school. It hadn't been long enough that we could chance anyone from Forks recognizing us so we had moved to New York where Carlisle had found a job at one of the local hospitals.

Even though I was physically about 16, I could pass for an old fifteen so Carlisle enrolled me as a sophomore. Mom, Dad, and Alice were going to be starting as juniors, and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper as seniors.

We had decided that the resemblance between my dad and I was too much that no one would notice, but since my mom's eyes were vampire eyes now, it was okay for us to pretend not to be related. Besides, if we claimed that they were both biologically related to me and then Mom and Dad slipped up and got all gooey in public… Well, that would just be TOO weird. This was the easiest way to do things. There was just one thing that still bugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Normal Teenagers**

"Nessie, stop fidgeting," Bella chided me. It was a little weird having to call my parents by their first names, but if I was going to get used to it, I'd have to think it, too. I didn't want to slip up.

We were seated outside the main office at the high school waiting to be called in to get our schedules. The principal wanted to welcome us personally—apparently new students were rare in such a small town. Go figure.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," I said, then glanced at Jasper. Instantly, I felt a little calmer. "You've all been through this before! I haven't even been to grade school!"

"This is only my second time," she said, smiling.

"I know, but still…" I sighed, getting anxious again. "I would just feel a lot better about this whole thing if Jacob could be here, too." I looked at her hopefully, willing her to change her mind.

"You know that he can't pass for family," Edward said. "He's too different from us, even if we are pretending to be adopted."

"Yeah but why do we have to pretend not to know each other?" I pleaded.

He sighed. We'd been through this before, but I was reluctant to let it go until the last possible moment. "It's already too unusual that he is as well. It will just cause more talk if we appear to be such good friends with the other new student, who is supposedly from a different part of the country."

"Don't worry," Alice chimed in. "After a few weeks you can start talking to him in public again."

"A few weeks!" I cried out, then lowered my voice quickly as a few passing students stared. "Why can't I pretend to meet him today and we can start being friends now?"

"The humans think Jacob is dangerous," Edward explained. "A different kind of dangerous from us."

"Jacob can pass as a dangerous human," Bella continued. "A bad-boy type. Socially, they will avoid him, and you need to as well. We need to try and fit in here."

"Besides," said Alice. "It will give you a chance to make some new friends if you're not spending all your time with Jacob. The humans won't be as afraid of you as they are of us. You being here will help us all fit in better." She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. There was no winning this argument. Jacob would arrive half an hour late, as planned, and pretend he didn't know me.

"The receptionist is going to call us in, try and look happy," Edward said.

"CULLEN!"

We all stood and trooped into the office. Alice was practically skipping. She was probably compensating for my foot-dragging.

"Now, if you'll just head into the office," she said without looking up. "The principal is—" She broke off after raising her head. "My… look at you lot!" Her eyes were wide. She cleared her throat, composing herself. "The principal is waiting for you. He will give you your schedules."

About ten minutes later, we all left the office, schedules clutched in our hands. I had no classes with any of the others. I guess I was going to have to do this like a real teenager on her first day at a new school—alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pretending**

I walked into my first class and handed my late slip to the teacher, looking around the room. I hadn't even bothered to find out what class it was, just the room number. I noticed a globe in the corner and a poster of the Bill of Rights on the wall. History. I guess that wasn't so bad. I was used to hearing the stories from my family's pasts. Maybe I'd even know something about what was going on. I'd just have to remember not to mention anything about vampire armies if we started discussing the Civil War. Now THAT would be embarrassing.

I made my way to an empty seat in the second row and took a notebook and a pencil out of my bag.

"Hi!"

I looked up. The girl in the seat next to me was leaning over and smiling. I smiled back in what I hoped was a friendly way.

"I'm Sophie," she said, holding out her hand.

"Renesmee," I said, shaking it.

"That's a really pretty name," she said. "Interesting, too. We don't get many new people around here. It's kind of nice to see an unfamiliar face!"

"Thanks," I replied. She seemed nice. At least someone was talking to me. That had to be a good sign.

"I heard you guys are from out west," she continued.

I was glad she was doing most of the talking because I wasn't really sure what to say. "It must have been so warm out there! The weather sucks most of the time here."

"Actually, I'm from Seattle," I said. She probably thought I was from California or something. I wish. "The weather's pretty much the same." I shrugged.

She laughed. Had I been funny? Maybe she was just being polite…

"Hey, that's an awesome bracelet, by the way," she said, pointing to my wrist. On it was the bracelet that Jacob had made for me for my first Christmas. I smiled sadly.

"My best friend made it for me," I said. At least I didn't have to lie about everything.

"Neat! Where did she learn to do that?"

I let her assume that my best friend was a girl. If I corrected her, she would probably think that I had left a boyfriend back home and it just Wasn't like that with Jake.* Besides, Jacob would probably think it was funny. Just then, I smelled a familiar scent and, speak of the devil…

"Excuse me ladies!" he said sarcastically, as he walked right in the middle of our conversation, literally.

"How rude!" Sophie huffed, glaring at him as he took a seat in the back of the room.

I stared for just a moment longer than I should have before pulling myself back to Sophie.

"I heard you had a lot of siblings…" she said, looking back at Jacob quickly.

I resisted the urge to sigh. "No, I don't know him."

"He must be one of the other new students, then. Can you believe we have three new families in the area, all with kids starting here?"

"Three?" I asked, puzzled.

Before she had the chance to respond, the teacher called the class to attention.

"My name is Mr. Sanders," he said, writing his name on the board. "And this is U.S. History."

*Jacob and Renesmee are just best friends at this point. She knows about the imprinting, but neither of them think anything more of their relationship yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Socializing**

I hurried around the corner to the cafeteria. The halls were pretty empty already, even though lunch only started five minutes ago. I had stayed after with my English teacher for a few minutes to discuss switching into AP with the juniors, but it made me late to lunch. I hadn't seen my family all day and I missed them.

Skidding around the corner, I stopped short as I saw the lunchroom. It was packed and I couldn't see my family anywhere. I took a few hesitant steps forward and scanned the room, hoping I didn't look too awkward. I spotted Jacob first, sitting alone at a table in the back. He didn't look awkward or upset, though. Actually, he looked amused. I tore my eyes away and kept looking for Bella and Edward. I finally spotted them at one of the corner tables and sighed with relief.

"Hey, Renesmee!"

I turned abruptly at the sound of my name. A few tables over, Sophie was waving at me from a crowded table. I glanced quickly back at my mom; she smiled and flicked her hand slightly, encouraging me to sit with the strangers. I sighed and head over to Sophie's table.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" she said, pulling up a chair. "I know you probably wanted to sit with your family, but you probably get enough of them at home!"

"Hey," I said, taking a seat. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "Everyone, this is Renesmee."

I spent the next half hour fielding questions about every aspect of my life. I guess Sophie had been right about them not getting new students very often; everyone seemed so intrigued by everything I had to say, like I was the most interesting person in the world. Little did they know, I was pretty much one-of-a-kind. I smirked to myself.

"Is it hard living with such a huge family?" one guy, Dave, I think his name was, asked me.

"Not really," I shrugged. "We all get along pretty well so it's not much of an issue."

A girl, Bridget, asked, "Do they always keep to themselves like that? I mean, you're so friendly! They're so…"

"Gorgeous!" Sophie interjected. She and Bridget giggled.

"Yeah," Bridget said. "You're brothers are SO hot."

"Um… Ew," I said, scrunching my nose.

"I bet Dave agrees," said Sophie, smirking.

"Um, yeah…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I totally think you're brothers are hot."

"No, you idiot!" said Sophie, laughing with us. "I meant Renesmee!"

"Oh, I uh…" Dave stammered.

"Of course Renesmee is hot," another guy, Anthony, said matter-of-factly. "All her sisters are."

I blushed. Dave punched him on the arm.

"What?" he said, shoving a wad of french fries into his mouth. "Sophie asked. I'm just being honest."

We all laughed. I had never actually interacted with normal teenagers before. It was kind of fun. Bella always said that she had some close friends her first time through high school. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make friends here.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm new to the site (if you didn't already know) so I don't really know how to respond directly to the reviews, or if there's even a way to do that… Either way, I really appreciate the feedback! Sorry the parts tend to be so short, but hopefully there will be a lot of them. Chapter 6 to follow soon!_

**Chapter 5: Fitting In**

The next couple weeks went by pretty smoothly. I managed not to slip up and actually call my mother "mom" by mistake, and my classes were actually going pretty well. I ended up switching into AP English, which meant that I was in class with Edward and Alice. Bella was in another section of the class. They even started hanging out with some of the people I had made friends with, too.

Edward didn't really like any of the guys much (I heard him muttering at home once about raging hormones and controlling their thoughts, which is probably why Jasper didn't really make many friends, either). Bella and Alice got along really well with Sophie and another girl, Bridget. Emmett made friends with a guy named Charlie who kept trying to get him to sign up for football. I don't think any of us would have been able to explain the mess if he accidentally ripped the opponents apart. I think Rose just thought she was better than the other girls and didn't want to bother with them, but she sat with us at lunch sometimes anyway.

"So Bella," Anthony said as she sat down at the lunch table, he tray of untouched food in her hands. "Do you want to go to a movie with me this weekend?"

"Er..." she started.

I thought I heard Edward growl. I hoped none of the humans heard it.

"I'm seeing… someone," she said quickly. I don't think any of the humans heard her hesitation, either. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

I started laughing; I couldn't help it. It was weird having a guy who wasn't Edward make a pass at my mom. I could also tell how awkward it made Bella feel.

"What's so funny?" Anthony asked me, confused.

"Nothing," I said. "Just an… inside joke." I smiled at him. Emmett grinned, too, then turned to Charlie to continue the conversation they'd been having.

"C'mon, man!" Charlie said. "We could really use your help on the team this year!"

"Dude, I got a bum shoulder," Emmett said, using one of his many excuses for why he couldn't join the football team. "Go annoy someone else."

"Okay, fine," he said, sighing. "What about that other new kid over there?" He pointed across the room.

I turned around and looked across the room to where he was pointing. It was Jacob.

"I don't know," said Emmett casually. "Go ask him."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He spoke to one of the boys at the table next to us, then they both made their way over to Jake's table. It was moments like these that I was glad I had superhuman hearing.

"Hey," said Charlie.

Jake just stared at him.

"Uh," he said, hesitating. It was clear that he was a little afraid of Jacob. They must really be desperate for new players. "I'm Charlie. This is Sam." He waited for Jake to introduce himself. He didn't say anything.

"Er, well, we wanted to see if you wanted to sign up for football this year," Sam said.

"We could use more, uh, big players," Charlie finished for him.

I saw the amusement play across Jake's face. He was clearly thinking about what would happen if he actually joined the team. Though it probably wouldn't be nearly as bad as if Emmett joined, it was still a _really_ bad idea. He'd probably get angry, wolf out, and eat somebody by mistake. _That_ wouldn't be good…

I don't think Charlie and Sam could tell that Jake found their suggestion funny. His humorous expression was subtly. They still looked nervous. Sam kept fidgeting; shifting his weight a lot. I couldn't really blame them.

"I don't play football," Jake said sternly.

"Oh, okay, that's fine," said Sam said quickly.

"Why not?" Charlie said at the same time.

Sam looked at Charlie like he was crazy. He seemed a little… timid for a kid on the football team. I had thought football was one of those all-American sports for _real _men. Guess not.

"I can't play football with you," Jake said simply, not offering any further explanation. Well, it was the truth at least.

"Okay, man," said Charlie. "Let us know if you change your mind."

They left and Charlie came back to sit with us.

"What'd he say?" asked Emmett as if he hadn't heard the conversation. Everyone at our table had been watching the conversation closely.

"He wasn't interested," Charlie said.

"And what?" said Emmett. "You're not gonna bug him about it, too?"

"Charlie's too afraid the new guy will kick his ass if he bothers him!" said Sophie, laughing.

I saw Emmett twinge. He definitely didn't like being seen as less scary than Jacob. I hoped he didn't pick a fight later. THAT would suck.

"I don't think he seems so scary," I said. I didn't want everyone to think Jake was an awful person, even if I had to pretend not to know him.

"What planet are _you_ living on?" Bridget said in shock. "He's totally scary! Look how huge he is!"

I saw Alice shoot me a warning look. I probably shouldn't have said anything before. Whoops.

"I just think that he's probably not as bad as everyone thinks he is," I said, glancing sheepishly at Alice. "That's all."

"You probably just think he's cute!" said Sophie.

Jacob was my best friend. I just didn't look at him like that. I guess now that I thought about it, he was kind of cute, but I didn't tell Sophie that. It would just be adding fuel to the fire.

"So does anyone wanna go to the movies this weekend?" asked Dave, effectively saving me from having to come up with a response for Sophie.

"Yeah, there's that new slasher movie," said Anthony enthusiastically. "It's supposed to be really scary."

Bridget made a face. "I don't like scary movies."

"I think that sounds fun," I said. Mostly, I just thought it would be entertaining to see how my family would react to the movie. Emmett would probably love it.

"Well Jasper and I are going camping this weekend," said Alice. I guess she saw that all the blood would bother Jasper.

"Bella and I will join you," said Edward. That was probably a good idea; I could see their eyes getting a little dark. Best to fix that sooner rather than later.

"I don't mind a good horror film every now and then," said Rose.

"Awesome," said Emmett, grinning. "We're in."

"Me, too," said Sophie.

"Oh, fine!" said Bridget.

I smiled. I had never been to the movies before. Sure, we had plenty of movies at home that we watched all the time, but I had never actually been to a movie theater. I was excited to do something normal outside of school for a change. Being a teenager was fun; what's not to like?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ Just a little side note from me… I've only gotten a couple of reviews so far. If you like my story, please let me know, but especially if there's something you think I should work on! It would kinda pretty much make my day. Okay, thanks!

**Chapter 6: Detention**

I grabbed my math and English books from my locker and slammed it shut, walking off down the hall. I was rushing a little bit to get to class and wasn't really looking where I was going, which is why I didn't notice him before he slammed into me.

I spun and dropped my books, my bag slipping off my shoulder, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Oh man," Jacob said, looking down at me. "I am _so_ sorry." He grinned.

"Jake!" I said, a little too loudly. I glanced around to see if anyone had heard. They hadn't. I knelt down and started cleaning up my stuff. "What are you _doing_?"

He picked up my books and a couple of stray pencils. "I miss you," he whispered. Then, more loudly he added, "I'm really sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," I said normally. I let my hand touch his, letting my thoughts tell him that I missed him, too.

"I don't like not being able to talk to you," he said softly.

We stood up. He handed the pencils back to me and I put them in my bag before he handed over the books.

"I'm Jacob," he said, extending his hand.

I smiled at him and tried not to laugh.

"I'm Renesmee." I shook his hand, giving him a mental image of us hanging out later.

"See you later, Nessie," he whispered. He winked at me and walked away.

I hurried off to class, practically running. I skidded and swung around the corner into the classroom, earning myself a couple snickers as I slid into the room, exactly two minutes after the bell had rung.

"Detention, Miss Cullen," said my teacher sternly. "See me after class."

I sighed, walking to my seat.

"What was _that_ about?" whispered Sophie as I got my notebook out.

"What was what about?"

"Ladies!" shouted my teacher. "I will see you _both _in detention this afternoon! Now _please stop talking_!"

Sophie groaned and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

At the end of the day, she caught up to me at my locker.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Sophie said.

"Tell you _what_?" I had NO idea what she was talking about.

"About your new boyfriend, Renesmee!"

I frowned at her. Now I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, come _on_," she said. "I saw you talking to that guy in the hall! The other new kid! He was totally flirting with you."

"Him?" I asked, confused. "He bumped into me. He was just helping me pick up my books."

"Don't give me that!" she scoffed. "I saw the look he gave you. He totally likes you. You said at lunch that he was cute!"

"You are insane," I told her. She was talking about Jacob, for crying out loud! "And I didn't say he was cute. I just said he wasn't scary."

"You should totally go for it!" she said, excited, ignoring my comment. I could see it on her face; she was already planning how to set us up. "So what's his name?"

I sighed. "Jacob," I told her.

"Ooh," she grinned. "Renesmee and Jacob!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard Bella call.

I turned to see her coming down the hall with the rest of my family.

"Ready to go home, little sister?" Emmett asked as he pulled his car keys out. We always took two cars since there were so many of us; Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo.

"Mr. Palmer gave me detention," I said solemnly.

"Ha!" laughed Emmett. "You troublemaker."

Before I could complain, I saw Edward's eyebrows go up. "Alice?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah…" she said, coming out of whatever vision she had just seen. I hoped Sophie hadn't noticed. "Sorry, I just spaced out for a second. We should go."

"I'll come back and get you in an hour," said Edward.

I stared at them, confused and concerned. What had Alice seen? "Okay…" I said hesitantly.

"Come on," said Sophie. "Maybe if we're on time he'll let us out early."

We trudged off down the hall to the cafeteria where detention was held. An older woman, one of the Spanish teachers, was watching the seven students that were already there. We signed in and sat down at an empty table near the back.

"This is so lame," groaned Sophie, throwing her pencil down.

"At least we can get some homework done," I said, jotting down the answer to one of tonight's math problems.

"Hey," she said suddenly, patting me on the arm. "That guy over there is totally staring at you!"

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

"No!" she grabbed my arm. "Don't look at him! He'll know we know he's looking!"

"Sophie, if he's staring, maybe he'll stop if he knows we know."

She deliberated for a second. "Ugh," she gave in. "Fine!"

I turned around. Sure enough, there was a guy, sitting by himself, staring at me. He didn't even look away when I made eye contact. He just stared. I stared back. He looked sort of familiar, though I couldn't figure out how or why I would know who he was. Maybe he was in one of my classes and I hadn't noticed. I turned back to Sophie.

"See what I mean?" she asked. "Why are all the new kids so weird!" She smiled at me teasingly.

"He's new, too?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "But I think he just showed up today."

I shrugged. "Whatever," I said. "How do you know he's looking at me, anyway? Maybe he's staring at you!"

"I wish!" she laughed. "He's SO cute. He's _definitely _looking at you, though."

"You don't think it's a little creepy?"

"Well, yeah, but if he tries anything you could totally get Emmett to kick his ass."

I smirked. I could probably beat him up myself, if I had to, but I couldn't tell Sophie that. I just nodded my agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Edward was already waiting outside for me when I got out of detention.

"How was it?" he asked me.

"Boring," I said. I put my hand on his arm, showing him my memory of the boy in detention with a feeling of confusion. I wanted to know if Edward had seen him.

His face got tight, but he didn't say anything about it. Not that he could with Sophie there.

"Let's get home," he said. "Do you need a ride?" he added to Sophie.

She shook her head. "That's my mom over there." She pointed to one of the cars waiting in the parking lot. "See you guys Monday!"

We waved and headed over to Edward's Volvo. I got in the passenger side.

"What was that look about?" I asked him.

"What look?"

I touched his arm, showing him my memory of his face when had shown him the boy.

He sighed. "Nessie, honey, do you really not know who that is?"

"Should I know who that is?"

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to remember. You were less than a year old when you met him, and he wasn't around for very long."

I only remembered a little about my first few months growing up, but my parents had told me all about it. They told me about the confrontation with the Volturi and how all our friends had come to meet me so that they could witness for us. The only people that I had known briefly were the Volturi, though I remembered most of them. There was just something about them that made them hard to forget. Still, I was worried.

I touched his arm again, showing him my memories of Aro and Caius and the others, wondering if we were in danger.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think we are in any danger. This just makes our situation here… interesting."

"Does this have something to do with Alice's vision?"

"Yes, though it's unfortunate that she didn't see his arrival sooner," he said. "She wasn't looking for anything like this, and so she didn't see it until you mentioned that you had detention."

"So who is he?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home," he said.

"Aw, Dad!" I complained. Calling him Edward just didn't have the desired effect.

"Nessie, don't give me that look," he said, referring to my attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Alice and I decided that we were going to wait until the whole family is together before we tell everyone what's going on. That way, we can decide together what should be done about it. We don't think that there is any danger; there's no need to get everyone worked up."

I sighed and sat the rest of the way in silence. Not that it mattered, seeing as he could read all my thoughts anyway.

When we got home, everyone was seated around the dining room table waiting for us, even Jake. I took the empty seat across from him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on now?" I said.

"We realized today that an old acquaintance has come back into our lives," said Edward.

"Stop stalling and just tell us," said Jake impatiently.

"It seems as though Nahuel has come to visit us," Alice finished.

"Wow," breathed Bella.

"Nahuel?" asked Carlisle. "Are you sure?"

"Damn," said Emmett. "I was excited for _that_?"

"Well, this is a surprise," said Esme.

"On the contrary, Esme," said Edward. "I don't think this is a surprise at all. I expected that this would happen eventually."

Alice started to explain. "Nahuel has definitely come back to see us, Carlisle. What other reason could he have for being here."

"To see Renesmee, you mean," said Bella. She didn't look worried, just concerned.

I was tired of this conversation. If this was about me, I needed to know why.

"Who the hell is Nahuel?"

They all stared at me. Bella sighed. Emmett smacked himself in the forehead. Alice giggled. Jake shook his head. Jasper just sat back and watched, like usual. Edward answered me.

"Nahuel," he said. "Is the son of a male vampire, and a mortal woman. Just like you."

I recalled the story of the Volturi for the second time that afternoon, remembering how it had ended. Alice had shown up with a man and a women from South America. The man had been a fully-matured half-human, half-vampire like me. It was because the Volturi was able to see that he was not a risk to exposure that I had been allowed to live. He had only been with us for a few hours before he and his aunt had gone back to their home, which is why I didn't remember his name or what he looked like.

Edward nodded as he followed my thought process.

"But why is he here?" I asked. "And why aren't you surprised?"

"I expected his curiosity," he explained to me. "You are the only female of his kind that he is not related to. It is natural for him to want to, how should I say this? Get to know you better."

"Oh," I said, finally getting it. "That's… weird."

"Of course it's weird!" said Jake suddenly. "He should just go shack up with some vampire. What does he need Nessie for?"

"I don't think we need to be alarmed, Jacob," said Carlisle. "He won't try to hurt her."

"That's not the point," he grumbled.

I didn't see what Jake was so upset about, but I did agree that it was a little weird. I didn't really want to start dating some random guy just because we were both freaks. Maybe he saw took that to mean that we were soulmates, but I definitely didn't.

"Renesmee, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," said Edward, responding to my thoughts. "But it would be nice if you got to know him a little bit. It would be nice if we all did."

Jake got up and walked out. I followed him out onto the porch. He was sitting on the front steps, staring out into the woods surrounding the house. I sat next to him, sliding my arm through his so that we had our elbows linked.

"What's wrong, Jakey?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder.

He sighed, but didn't say anything.

"I know it's weird," I told him. "But they're right. He doesn't mean any harm. And who knows? Maybe he's really nice and we'll get married and have little half-breed babies together."

He still didn't say anything, but I felt him tense.

"I was kidding," I said seriously. I guess he didn't like my joke. "Just try and be nice."

"Whatever makes you happy," he said, looking down at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Hey guys! I am SO super sorry I haven't posted in forever. I've been crazy busy and haven't even had a chance to think about any of this until now. Hopefully you're all still with me (and if you're not I will hold it against you personally)! Anyway, here's chapter 8! I'll try not to be so late on the next one… _

"Gosh, Renesmee!" Sophie groaned at me.

"What?"

"You are like totally blind!"

"You really are," Bridget chimed in.

"What the hell are you guys talking about ?" I said, exasperated.

Sophie started laughing at me.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Bridget asked.

"Can one of you _please_ tell me what's going on?" I was starting to get frustrated with them.

We were sitting in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. I was sitting between Sophie and Bridget. Dave was next to Sophie, completely engrossed in conversation with Anthony and Emmett about some sports team. Rose was next to Emmett, silently painting her fingernails. Why couldn't the movie start already? Stupid advertisements.

Bridget sighed. "Dave totally likes you."

I stared at her blankly.

"Did you see how disappointed he looked when Sophie sat next to you? He totally wanted to make a move."

"She's right," said Sophie.

"You guys are crazy. Not everyone likes me, you know." I frowned at her, remembering the other day when she caught Nahuel staring at me. I mean, it _was_ weird, but I knew the reasons for that now, not that I could tell her any of them. Besides, she might be kind of right. But she also told me Jake liked me, and now _that_ was ridiculous.

"Jeeze! It's like you've never hung around guys before!" Sophie exclaimed. "This is how they act when they like you."

"And you are like seriously pretty," Bridget said pointedly.

I frowned at her. "_You're_ the blind one. Have you seen the rest of my family?"

"Yeah I mean they're super gorgeous, too, but in like… a perfect kind of way. It's a little weird, actually," she said, then added quickly, "No offense."

Sophie said, "You are just as pretty but not as…"

"Perfect?" I laughed.

"That's not what I meant," said uncomfortably. "You're just more… approachable. That's it."

I guess I had never really thought of it that way. I had always seen my family as the most beautiful people in the world, and my human half took away from that. But Sophie was right; they were kind of perfect looking. I guess humans actually saw my human half differently.

"So what do you think about him?" Bridget asked me.

"About who?"

"Dave!" she said, a little too loudly.

"Huh?" he asked, looking over at us.

"Oh! Nothing!" she blushed and giggled along with me and Sophie.

"So?" Sophie pressed.

"I don't know," I said. "He's cute, I guess."

Sophie frowned. "You don't like him."

"Well, he seems really nice," I said.

"But you like him like a friend," she said. "I can tell by that tone in your voice."

"What tone?"

"Oh hush, you know that tone. You don't like him," she told me. "I still think that Jacob guy is totally into you, though."

"_The scary one?_" Bridget asked, shocked. "You _know_ him?"

I wondered to myself how Sophie could be so right about some things and so clueless about others. Out loud I told Bridget, "I don't even know Jacob, how could he like me?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

Then, the lights dimmed, and music played throughout the theater.

"Ooo I love the previews!" gushed Bridget, completely shifting from our previous conversation.

Jeesh… being a teenager was proving more complicated than I had thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So how was the movie?" Jake asked. He was sitting on our living room couch watching TV with Jasper when Emmett, Rose and I got home.

"Lame," Emmett said, grabbing a handful of chips from the coffee table and plopping down on the couch. "They got the blood all wrong."

"Humans are scared by the most mundane things," Rose added.

I sighed. Even though hunting bears with Emmett was one of my favorite activities, and the blood really was all wrong, I had enjoyed the movie a lot.

"I thought some of it was scary," I said, not wanting to bash the movie too hard.

"Yeah watching you guys was awesome!" Emmett laughed. "Especially the humans. They were totally freaked."

"No way," I said. "Maybe Bridget and Sophie, but Dave didn't look scared at all!"

Rose scoffed. "I could hear his heart racing. He was scared."

"Nah, Rose," said Emmett. "He was just excited to be so close to Nessie!"

"Oh not you guys, too!" I said, exasperated. I flopped into an armchair.

Jake looked at me quizzically.

I rolled my eyes. "_Apparently_ Dave likes me and everyone knew this and no one bothered to share."

"We figured you knew," Rose said, shrugging.

"Oh, Renesmee," said my mother, drifting in from the kitchen. "You should really be more observant."

"Not you too!" I jumped up from the chair, annoyed with my family. "I'm going to bed."

"Aw, Ness!" Jake said, following me from the living room. "C'mon. We haven't hung out in days."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I know, I'm sorry. We'll schedule some us time soon, 'kay?"

He smiled down at me. "Damn right we will."

"Mr. Sanders is so totally boring," complained Sophie, walking into history class Monday morning. "They should like outlaw history."

"They should outlaw Mr. Sanders," I countered. I actually kind of liked history, especially because my family lived through a lot of it. Though learning about the Civil War from Jasper was WAY more interesting than learning about it from the balding, middle-aged man standing in the front of the classroom.

We slid into our seats. I pulled out my notebook as the bell rang. Looking up to the front of the room, waiting for what was bound to be the most boring lecture of all time, I saw Jake stride into the room.

"Late again, Mr. Black," scolded Mr. Sanders.

Jake ignored him, sauntering casually to his seat. Despite the air he put on, Jake was actually a really good student and kept his grades up. Part of that was because we studied together most nights (he didn't actually live at our house because the school would be suspicious if we listed the same address), but part of it was just because he was smart. It was just easier (and probably more fun) to pretend to be a big badass. Though his grades were probably the only reason he didn't get detention all the time.

He winked at me as he walked by. I hoped Sophie didn't notice.

"Ah, excuse me, class," Mr. Sanders began.

I looked up, trying to look interested. Instead, I saw Nahuel was standing at the front of the room. I didn't have to feign surprise.

"This is Nahuel," Mr. Sanders continued, introducing the tall South American boy to the class. "Why don't you find an empty seat?"

Nahuel made his way down the aisle to one of the empty desks in the back. One that was right next to Jacob.

Sophie leaned over and poked me in the arm. "Stop staring!" she hissed.

I snapped out of my stupor and turned to face forward. Sophie giggled.

"What?" I whispered.

"He's kinda cute, you know," she said. "Even if he does stare at you like a weirdo."

After class, I collected my things and left the room, going to my locker before my next class. I twisted the combo lock and slung my bag around my shoulder.

"Renesmee?"

I turned at the sound of my name and found myself looking into Nahuel's chocolate eyes.

"Oh, um, hi," I said in surprise.

"May I speak with you a moment?"

"Um, sure." I grabbed my books and shut my locker. "I have to get to class. Walk with me?"

We fell into step beside each other. He didn't say anything for a few moments. I tried control my frantic heartbeat.

"You know who I am," he told me.

"Yeah." I glanced over at him. "I don't remember meeting you, but my parents told me about how you helped our family."

He nodded.

"How come you're here now?" I asked him.

"I wanted to meet you."

"Oh." Yep, brilliant responses were my specialty. "Um, would you like to come over tonight to see the rest of my family?"

"Yes, I would like that," he said. "Thank you."

We reached my classroom and I stopped at the door. "Um, this is me," I said.

He smiled at me with even white teeth. "Then I will speak with you later." He dipped his head in a little bow.

I giggled and went into the classroom and sat down next to Alice.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"You know what," she said.

"He's coming over later." Of course she already knew that, though. I wondered what else she saw…


End file.
